I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and methods generally aimed at spinal surgery. In particular, the disclosed system and associated methods relate to performing spinal fixation.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Fixation systems are often surgically implanted into a patient to aid in the stabilization of a damaged spine or to aid in the correction of other spinal geometric deformities. Spinal fixation systems are often constructed as a framework stabilizing a particular section of the spine. Existing systems often use a combination of rods, plates, pedicle screws and bone hooks for fixing the framework to the affected vertebrae. The configuration required for each patient varies due to the patient's specific anatomical characteristics and ailments. As a result, there is a need for a modular spinal fixation system that allows for a large degree of custom configurations.
The present invention is directed at addressing this need and eliminating, or at least reducing, the effects of the shortcomings of the prior art systems as described above.